


Earthquakes between two

by AmandaGrove



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Haybekah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrove/pseuds/AmandaGrove
Summary: (Early season one, was originally posted 5 years ago on Fanfiction.net by me)One day, like so many before, Klaus and Elijah fights over Hayley and leave Rebekah to take care of her. Suddenly the baby makes a decision that helps Rebekah realize something surprising about how she feels. Lots of fluff with some sexy sparks here and there.COMPLETED.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Earthquakes

Rebekah stood at the top of the stairs watching the young woman pretending to read a fashion magazine. Rebekah's brothers were moving around the room, having a heated discussion about something concerning the baby again. The wolf girl's eyes followed their every move, not having turned a page for the last ten minutes. When Rebekah's strained her ears she could hear the little heartbeat inside Hayley tick like a tiny bomb. The wolf sighed and Rebekah smiled to herself despite the anger she felt towards Elijah and Klaus. She remembered what had been said that first night… "Us girls have to stick together."

She was happy to let Marcel distract her. But lately it had been harder. While Hayley grew bigger, her feelings and respect for him grew smaller. She cursed him for not listening to her – like all the other men she had fallen for. He wanted to protect her, and in his foolish attempt to be the knight in shining armor he missed the vital part about hearing the one he was supposedly saving.

Rebekah sighed and went down the stars, speaking up to be heard above her brothers. They had grown more heated too; both wanting to become the alpha of Hayley. Klaus because he wanted what he could not have – like a child who don't want to share a toy he stopped playing with a long time ago. He only wanted the sweetie that was inside of it.  
Elijah because he wanted someone to distract him from being not human. And because he was a masochist, always going for the worst match for him, wanting to make it better. His brother's werewolf one-night-stand, carrying a hybrid baby… Before that, Katherine. Enough said.

"Well, my dearest brothers, have you not forgotten the most important thing?"

All three of them looked up at her arrival – Klaus smirked knowingly, Elijah looked at her with the patience she knew and Hayley… she was fighting a losing battle with the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Rebekah's heart fluttered as she let her gaze meet those huge, animal-like eyes for a second too long. She had always had a certain aura around her, but since the pregnancy had started to show she practically radiated. Rebekah tore her gaze away to give her brothers her most disgusted look.

"As usual you two are at each other's throats like two lovesick mutts – no offence, wolf-girl", she said and looked at Hayley who let out a; "non taken."  
"– while the person you are trying to decide for is sitting in-between you two." Klaus' smile crept away and she could see the hybrid-anger stirring in his eyes. They gave away a tint of yellow.

"And your point is, sister?" Bekah went up to Hayley, standing between her brothers.

"Isn't it obvious? Ask her what she is thinking for once!" She held out a hand towards Hayley, making her point. Klaus rolled his eyes while Elijah was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hayley, of course you also have a say in this…" He looked apologetically at her. She huffed.

"Oh, Elijah, I never had a say in this matter. I knew that as soon as I realized I was carrying this supernatural miracle bun in my oven." She threw an annoyed glance at Klaus. "Can't thank you enough for that, father of the year." He smiled his manipulative smile.

"You're welcome love. It's the only reason I haven't killed you yet."

"Now Klaus, that is no way to talk to Hayley. I will protect her with my life, if necessary. You have to treat her with the respect she deserves…"

"Aren't dogs supposed to be kept outside in a dog house, though? Maybe that would solve our little disagreement." Klaus said, smiling and giving Hayley a look with raised eyebrows – as if he was awaiting her response. She merely sighed. "We could build her one and both have the key so that we could take turns on taking her for walks. I would pay for the food of course…"

"Klaus! Find your decency! You are half wolf yourself."

"Oh, I'm a mix of two lethal creatures; I am a superior race. I can do as I please." Rebekah could hear the slight irony in his voice.

"Well how about-" She started, but instead Hayley stood up so abruptly she turned the table upside down. It crashed into a million of shards digging into the carpet like broken dreams. She growled so deeply it felt like the house was moving.

"If you two are going to decide my fate anyway, I would prefer you doing it somewhere I don't have to hear it. I am pregnant, not deaf! I might not have a say of what my accommodations will be in the near future, but I can still tell you to leave me alone! This house is, if not mine the baby's, and it is not your prisoner! I want you to leave! Solve this at your headquarters and let me know later. You are stressing out the baby! And when you come back-" she growled again, showing her protruding fangs. "…bring me Ben and Jerry's and some parsley." She looked at the two brothers. Elijah looked baffled, Klaus slightly amused. "I have cravings, okay!? What are you waiting for!? LEAVE!" she barked.

"Whatever you want love," Klaus said and left the room. Elijah mumbled an apology before turning to Rebekah.

"Could you please watch over her, Bekah. And clean up this mess. She could cut her feet." He turned to leave while Rebekah cried after him:

"Since when did I become the cleaning lady!? Don't we have staff to do this for us!?"

Hayley stood in the same spot, shaking with anger, breathing in ragged breaths. When the front door slammed shut and the house was spookily quiet, she let out a trembling sigh and fell back onto the sofa. She closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke in a soft, eerie voice.

"It's as if they were my big brothers…" Rebekah let out a little laugh.

"Oh, believe me, that'd be almost as bad as this." She went out into the kitchen, got a bag and a brush and after cleaning most of it up (by throwing out the table and the carpet and hovering the place off in about 5 minutes in super speed) she gave the pregnant werewolf a long look.

"You hungry? Despite all of the maids I've had in my life I can cook. I used to sneak down into the kitchen to learn in secret. Klaus would've killed the staff for it, but it was one of the few things I never got caught doing. Including the kitchen boy." She smiled at the memory. "They forgot to feed you again, didn't they?" Hayley hummed in answer.

"Elijah usually remembers, but he's been a little stressed out lately, I guess." She looked so sad when she said it that Rebekah immediately got cross with her usually dependable brother. Going around making everyone trust him with everything and then he just can't live up to it. He was the perfect brother for god's sake; shouldn't he be able to do anything? She quickly rushed out into the kitchen and soon returned with a bacon, cheese and sweet chili sauce sandwich. This was the wolf girl's favorite snack. Rebekah had against her will – and sanity – gotten used to taking care of her brother's hormone-filled baby mama. She realized that while her brothers were fighting about her bits and pieces – Klaus busy with trying to control her, Elijah caught up with trying to protect her honor – Rebekah was the one who got to get the know Hayley. She knew her likes and disliked, before and during pregnancy. She knew the words or acts that would make the wolf come out and, after a while, she'd learned what made her laugh.

Every time Rebekah heard her laugh it was like a surprise – like the summer winds making the water of the ocean lap the shore. She clucked. Rebekah herself wasn't a laugher but she noticed that with Hayley; she might be becoming one. But of course, all too often Hayley's beautiful laughter would turn into tear stained cheeks. Afterwards she would blame the hormones and apologize between the napkins handed to her, but even though it did make Rebekah sigh in annoyance she also knew that Hayley felt trapped in her own body. Let alone this house.

"Sooo, how's our little pup doing?"

"Well, not too bad…"

Hayley suddenly drew a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bekah was in front of Hayley in less than a millisecond, hands on her upper arms. Hayley opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her eyes were filled with wonder, not pain. Rebekah searched for something in there but saw nothing worrying – but her heart was beating so fast.

"I think… she kicked." Hayley's cheeks grew flushed as her voice almost broke. Then she squealed. "She did it again!"Hayley's hands were on her stomach. Rebekah could hear the kicking of the inside. She let go of Hayley to step away, but Hayley looked up at her and smiled with such wonder that Rebekah stopped breathing. She didn't really need to, but she did it on routine.

"Gimme your hand!" Rebekah felt Hayley's fingers close around her hand and she almost trembled with the heat and life in that grip. Hayley pulled the hand to her stomach and Bekah stared at it. At first it was nothing but the sound of the steady heartbeat, but then… a tiny eruption against her hand – like someone was knocking from the inside. Hayley and Rebekah locked eyes and stayed that way, with the little baby's feet making Rebekah feel like there was an earthquake happening between them. And when she became aware of Hayley's sweet breathe against her chin she was sure there might actually be one. Are earthquakes common in New Orleans? She thought to herself, and by closing her eyes she stepped away and let go of Hayley's hand.

"That's…" She started off with some snarky comment, but when she looked back at Hayley; who was staring at her stomach with her bottom lip between her teeth, she trailed off and ended on a heartfelt note. "…pretty, darn amazing." Hayley hummed in a warm way that made Rebekah touch her neck a little awkwardly. This is in normal cases supposed to be a moment shared with the father… or the man in your life, at least... Or well, woman! Rebekah wasn't exactly a homophobic; she'd lived in the 19th century and travelled around England and Sweden. She's participated in the women's rights movements and had of course had a few ladies here and there over the years. She'd adored the time of big skirts, gloves and corsets. It had been a very erotic era with an air that had been thick with secret. Only months ago had she shared a beautiful girl with Matt. She enjoyed the woman she encountered, but men were easier to lay over quickly. Like a bus stop on a long ride. Women were more the whole trip, to the last station so to speak. It took some work.

She would not tell her brother's however. This would most likely make Klaus lock her up and stop her from seeing another living soul. And Elijah might be understanding and patient about most things, but he was after all a very old gentleman. He would probably not be too fond of the idea.

So, of course, if it's to be two mothers this moment should've been shared with the second mother of this child. But Rebekah was neither of those things. She was merely the other parent's sister who happened to be there when the two rivaling fathers were off being absent.

And even so, Hayley could've just told her about it. Instead she invited Rebekah into the private moment without hesitation – like it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't natural at all; they hardly knew each other! But… Hayley didn't know her family. And Rebekah had always been rejected or forgotten by hers. It was as if those rights of women were still being neglected in her family of men. And now her family was doing the same thing to Hayley. She was probably the only one who fully understood Hayley and her situation. And now she realized she truly wanted to be a part of that situation, no matter what.

"Man, all this kicking made me hungry," Hayley announced and woke Rebekah from staring out the window. She turned back to watch the werewolf sit up with some effort to grab the sandwich plate. She leaned back and placed it on her football big stomach. "Perfect. I'm starting to like this pregnancy. Or what do you think?" She was talking to the baby. That was a first.

"I guess she was practicing some karate kicks in there," Rebekah said, with some effort to put a smile on her face again. When Hayley met her eyes, chili sauce in the corner of her mouth, it came out naturally. "She's learning from you, probably picked it up during that time you kicked those witches' asses."

"Let's hope so," Hayley agreed between bites. "Seriously, Bekah, this is perfect. You should become a chef or something. And hey, you'd never have to worry about getting fat!" That made her laugh out loud. Hayley could be such a child sometimes. She was after all a couple of hundred years younger than the Original. But it sure helped Bekah to get some perspective.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." She put on the TV and they settled on watching some ridiculous episode of a vampire TV show. Hayley laughed and mocked, while Rebekah tried to tell her that it would be seriously idiotic to let the human world know about vampires. As they watched and bickered Rebekah realized to her great dismay that all she wanted to do was sit closer to those two steady heartbeats… Preferably with Hayley's fingers entwined with Rebekah's own and draped across that little creature growing inside of her. Bekah told herself that it was only because she'd felt that kick and that she was after all a woman who had not borne any children. But a little tingling warmth below her belly and her heart told her otherwise. A little voice that she hated whispered to her; You're not just staying because of the baby. You want to be there for her.

And it was as if a tiny, red flashlight had suddenly lit up inside her heart.


	2. Midnight Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley has a nightmare - and only Rebekah is there to help her.

She woke up to the most horrible sound.

It was like the dying cries of a wounded animal and it took her half a second to realize that the noise came from her own mouth. She let out a last strangled cry in surprise, before trying to blink away the pearls of sweat in her eyes. Her body was heavy, she could barely move her arms. And her stomach was throbbing, like someone had put a burning coal in there. She was panting like she'd been running miles and miles through the dark forest. For a minute she believed she could smell dirt and leaves, but it must've been the sweat trickling down her back that fooled her into thinking that. Her hand found her stomach, trying to soothe the baby and stop it from deciding that her mother was a total freak show 13 years too early.

Hayley closed her eyes again and when she opened them a second later she inhaled a sharp breath in surprise. Rebekah was leaning over her, cold and light and beautiful in a see-through, white night gown. The room was dark and the weather outside gloomy, but her wolf eyes saw every blonde hair moving around her face. Hayley slept in an old band t-shirt. She felt a little flushed, even though she should really be embarrassed about the fact that she'd probably woken up the entire New Orleans with her nightmares.

She could feel Rebekah's cool hands on her forehead and she blinked again, slowly.

"Are you okay?" the vampire murmured, slightly out of breath. Hayley just met those piercing eyes and nodded. Those were Elijah's eyes. Just as imploring, but much more raw. It was like looking at an open meadow through a crystal glass. Wide open but with a wall making it almost impossible to break through.

"Did… I wake everyone?" Bekah's sharp, worried features grew soft at that and she smiled slightly.

"No. The boys are out with Marcel, doing something about those witches."

Suddenly one of the servants came in panting. It wasn't exactly a small place Klaus had taken over so there were lot of stairs and corridors to run up and through.

"Are you alright, miss?" she said in a slightly French accent. Klaus liked his maids to be classy too. Marcel loved it. Hayley found it a bit… strange to have someone at all taking care of her every need. She was used to being independent.

"I am… fine, Marie." She managed to get out. Rebekah turned around with a sigh.

"Leave us please. You do not have to worry about us more tonight." The maid nodded, gave Hayley another slightly frightened look, and turned around. You could hear her slippers padding down the hall in a fast motion. She would keep away from the mystery baby as much as she possibly could without making Klaus unsatisfied.

"I can't believe Klaus has them. They're so annoying. And so… French." Rebekah put an extra unhappy note on the last word, sounding almost French herself.

If Hayley had not been so completely knocked out, she would have laughed. Instead she rubbed her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Rebekah's hands where back on her.

"You're burning up." Hayley knew she was right. Another bead of sweat ran down her temple and across her cheek. "We've gotta…" She put her hand on Hayley's, stopping its constant patting of her bloated stomach. "Is…?" It was like she didn't dare ask it. Hayley nodded again.

"It was just… some stupid nightmare." Rebekah let her hand go to her forehead, pushing a few strands of wet hair away from her face.

"You've been having them a lot lately. Ever since the fire…" Hayley didn't want to look at her. And when she didn't catch Rebekah's eye, the vampire gave up another sigh and put her hands on her arms.

"We have to get you to cool down. Shower. Now." Hayley wanted to protest, but she didn't have the energy to fight the original. She merely whined a little as Bekah looked her over and then, un-dramatically, pushed her hands underneath her shivering body. She pulled her up, into her arms. Hayley could feel coolness of Bekah's skin, and she leaned her tired head onto her marble-like shoulder. Even though the vampire acted all high and mighty, she softly stepped into the private bathroom with Hayley cradled in her arms. Then she placed her on the lid of the toilet and put on the water in the shower.

Hayley tried to start undressing herself and was slightly embarrassed at the fact that Bekah was standing there watching her with those intense eyes.

"Do you… mind?" Hayley tried, sounding more like a tired old nana than an embarrassed bitch. Bekah half-smiled.

"Need some help?" Now Hayley's face really flushed. She did not like the idea of being seen naked by the sister of the father of her monster-baby who also happened to be the sister of her current love interest.

"Ummm… no." She was starting to wake up a little, but her body was still so tired. She stood up with effort and turned her back as she tried pulling of her shirt. Instead it was so sweaty she got stuck with one arm through and she almost lost balance.

"Wait…" Bekah was once again there with her cool, firm hands. She pulled the t-shirt off of her without making as much as a noise. She sat her back down, pulled of her socks, and then there Hayley was, stripped down to her underpants.

"That's good." Hayley murmured, slightly out of breathe. She had her arms folded over her chest as to not show off her small breasts to the perfect Rebekah.

When she didn't get an answer she looked up to see Rebekah looking at her like she didn't have anything to say. She was pushing her hand behind her ear, looking just as embarrassed by the situation as she was. She met Hayley's eyes and Hayley could swear that if vampires could blush, that's what Bekah was doing. A slight pinkish color was covering her cheeks.

"Let's get you in," she mumbled in her British accent and took a hold of Hayley's arms, before helping her up and leading her to the shower. Hayley almost tripped on the step but reached out with a hand to stop the fall. She grabbed the slippery glass wall, showing off the whole of her front to Bekah, who froze, eyebrows raised in surprise. Then she looked away, smiling slightly.

"Is this okay?" she asked and before getting an answer, her hands left Hayley's back. Hayley's skin was still tingling from where her coolness had burnt her skin soothingly. "I'll be right outside…" The vampire mumbled and then with a gush of wind, she was gone. Hayley tried catching her breath looked down at her breasts and then buried her face in her hands. She didn't think it was possible to get hotter in the face, but as she blushed she realized she'd been wrong.

She took a step back and let the spray of the water hit her back. It was a soothing coolness, just lukewarm, and exactly what she needed. Not too hot, not too cold. It worked well, it made a perfect balance. Like hot fries and strawberry ice cream. Like cold hands on hot skin.

She leaned her head back into the water and parted her lips slightly, trying to rinse out her entire being, all the while rubbing the baby-bump. She thought back on the nightmare, but could only remember murmured voices, paws running through the forest and a distinct smell of blood.

When she'd stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and pulled on a white, loose tank top and some new underwear, she came out feeling a little bit better. The strength in her legs had returned. When she came out she saw Rebekah stand facing the window, probably watching the dark, brown-grey night sky out there. Hayley shuffled out and the vampire turned around.

Hayley spoke, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Okay, ladies, nothing to see here…!"

This made Bekah laugh. "I'm sorry Hayley. Are you feeling better?"

Hayley smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I think so… besides, you're what? A couple of hundred thousands years old; it's not like I'm the first girl you see naked."

Rebekah laughed and agreed. "I've seen a lot of naked girls in my years, yes, and under many different circumstances." Hayley swallowed hard and wondered if those circumstances could by any chance be a little more sexual than this awkward-almost-sisters-parade-of-nudeness.

She had lived for a couple of thousand years after all. And with those eyes and that voice she could probably have lured anyone she ever wanted into bed with her… Hayley felt her cheeks flush and she half shook her head at her rude thoughts. She wasn't sure if she was just jealous, or if she considered if those eyes would've gotten her into bed as well. She considered herself to not be too picky about whom she slept with – werewolf, sleeping with a hybrid for example, but up until now she'd mainly been attracted to men. She shook her head again, banishing her strange thoughts and patting her stomach a little too hard, blaming the baby hormones for everything.

"Uhm, sure. But you know, whatever." Great. She was babbling. She laughed awkwardly and walked past Rebekah to her bed. While she'd showered Bekah had changed her sheets. That was a nice touch. There was no lingering scent of that French maid, so she could safely assume that the vampire had actually played that role for her. It was oddly touching and the baby seemed to stir in her at that.

She pulled off the duvet and crept under. When she looked up from getting settled, Bekah was at her bedside.

"Hayley… do you remember anything?" She looked right at her, worry gleaming in the corner of her eyes.

"Not really." Hayley didn't know what to answer. "Blood, dirt… I don't know. Paws and running. Guess it was a wolf-dream. In reality I'm just a dog, I guess." She tried to laugh it off, but Bekah looked way too serious. Hayley's heart started to run away from her, beating hard against her ribs.

"You had dirt on your sheets. Like, from the woods. And…" Hayley's eyes grew bigger at this. She knew what she was going to say somehow. "There was some blood-like smell in there too. Like… animal." Hayley drew a sharp breath.

"Oh. Right. So…" She hardly dared to ask. "You think someone might've… been in here?" Bekah shook her head.

"No. Maybe you walked in your sleep or…"

"Witches had something to do with it." Hayley finished for her. Rebekah met her eyes with an annoyed glance.

"I can't say for sure, but heck. Why not? It's not like this family is ever left at peace."

"Great. I'll never be safe here with this baby." Hayley lay down on the pillow, both hands on her stomach. The little devil kicked her softly but she refused to pet it back. Mommy's mad at you right now.

"Yeah, you will." Bekah's soft voice rang through to her. "I'm staying here tonight."

Hayley's heart skipped a beat and she felt herself almost starting to sweat again.

"No, wait… what?!"

"It's the only way I can be ready if it happens again. I don't want to risk losing you because you don't like sharing your bed."

"Well, it's just… I move around a lot in my sleep, so you won't get any-"

"Hayley, I don't really need it."

"Well, still I don't think Klaus would like it too much…"

"Well, at least we're keeping it in the family. He would hardly ask Marcel to share beds with you…"

"I wouldn't mind that too much, though…" Hayley chirped in. Bekah looked at her with a cold stare.

"It's what Elijah would've wanted." And just like that, Hayley had nothing else to say. Because she knew that Elijah would've wanted just that.

"Well, but he would've slept on the couch." She pointed out, sourly and a tad bit nervously.

"Hey, wolf girl, I'm not my brother. I'm a lady. If anyone's sleeping on the couch, it'd have to be you."

"Last time I checked, this was my bed."

"Yeah. And this has been my house since it was built… pretty much."

Hayley growled in frustration at the vampire's attitude, but couldn't help but smile as she pulled the covers closer.

"Well. I'm not sharing the duvet." She could hear Rebekah smiling back, when she answered;

"I guess I'll accept that." She was back a minute later with her own fluffy duvet and soon they were both tucked in.

She could hear Bekah's breathing, and after a few minutes she turned around to face her. Rebekah's face was white in the darkness, and when the clouds broke apart and let the moon-shine in she could just make out the freckles on her nose. Hayley smiled, her breathing slowing down. She felt a tight shivering in her knees that could only be described as wanting, but she did not know what she wanted. She tried swallowing but when Bekah opened her eyes it was impossible. She quickly closed hers and hoped she could pretend to be sleeping. She concentrated on her breathing and tried to ignore her shivering knees and thighs. Suddenly she felt a tiny stroke of fingertips against her cheek, so tiny that they might not have been there at all. Then she felt the same sensation on her hand on the pillow. A whisper of a touch that made her heart beat fast and her lips tingle. Then it was over. She concentrated so hard on breathing that she eventually fell into a deep sleep because of her own exhaustion.

Just before she was completely lost to her dreams she could hear a soothing voice whispering:

"Sleep well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing to entertain myself! I can only hope it does the same for you.

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't enough fanfics about these two... and they really had a spark!  
> Please, If you guys decide to write some more, I'll be your first reader. Yet another couple with so much potential and chemistry, shrugged off and thrown out. really, if chemistry between actors and characters decided the couples, tv would be so much more interesting.  
> Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
